Shirohime/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Strength Shirohime has the strength of an average grown woman; she is rather weak in strength. She has commented that her strength has no need for combat, since most opponents think of her as a little girl and nothing more. Enhanced Speed Although she lacks strength she has great speed, although she rarely uses as well. Soyokaze comments that Shirohime has her own special of moving from place to place. Since her own signature skills do give her a bit of an advantage in this skill. She claims that she tries through “nothingness”, which is really traveling through the void or a portal that she creates. Since she doesn’t have much speed either because of her size, she is mostly seen either walking or traveling through “nothingness”. Immense Durability Her durability is extremely useful, although again many or most opponents think of her as just a little girl. She often would let opponents just attack her or she sometimes doesn’t dodge attacks. Letting her get hit right on, which leave many either saving her or asking her why she does such a thing. She only replies with silences. Intelligence Shirohime has shown to have great intelligences that rival Soyokaze’s and Fredric Bagans. Due to her appearance natural people would think of her as a very naïve and simple child, but to their surprise she can speak in a highly developed vocabulary. She also seems to able to trick others into deals just as good as Demetrius. Masochist She along with Vincent and Ranshi & Tanshi are the only three masochists of the Hakuri Children. She does even pain as well, but her powers do increase with every 3-5 blows. Haki Shirohime’s haki is at an expert level she is still learning haki, but she is able to hold her own against a devil fruit user. Kenbunshoku Haki This type of haki was rather easy for Shirohime to learn, she is able to use it at an expert level. Busoshoku Haki This haki is Shirohime’s favorite this often helps her with her durability; she is able to surround herself with haki. To form a barrier like form around her body, being able to dodge and break many types of attacks. Haoshoku Haki Her skills with this haki has not been revealed yet. Singature Skills Nothingness Shirohime’s nothingness is her “white magic” which is the occulted arts that she was born with the knowledge of how to use such spells. Many of her attacks involve her mirror that she carries around, she claims that hold many secrets and has proven to be very powerful. Although due her appearance she can take opponents off guard with her opponents, always has proven to be a fatal mistake to underestimate her. *'Mirror of the Soulless'- Shirohime carries a mirror that can steal the “souls” of those who make a “deal” with her, because that is the payment for such a thing. Once a soul is trapped by her mirror, Shirohime can control that person's body to carry out her bidding. However, the mirror can be overwhelmed by many numbers, so in turn they must be released. The “souls” then either return to the body or if they body is destroyed or in her case absorbed by Demetrius the soul will go to the afterlife. *'Nothingness'- Because Shirohime is a nihility detachment; she possesses no scent or presences, making it impossible to detect her without actually seeing her. Demetrius takes advantage of this by using her as a spy and sending her on secret errands. Another benefit of this property is that she is completely, or nearly completely, unaffected by some attacks. During when she sneaked into Government builds, she was able to get through many of the guards and steal what was needed. *'Traveler' in the Dark- This technique is rather unusual for others to get their heads around it, Shirohime is able to appear and disappear with ease. Soyokaze has thought of two possible theories of how she does this. The first is that she opens a portal or door, then goes through that and reappears in another location. The second is rather more extreme, Shirohime calims that she travels through nothingness. Which Soyokaze believes that she can travel through a void or such to get where she is needed. Although Hakushin Okashi has thought of a theory to, which she creates a barrier around herself, invisible to anyone and it only seems that Demetrius can tell where she is. *'God’s View'- This technique both Shirohime and Demetrius uses, in which Shirohime’s mirror is able to show people as they go about their lives. Demetrius has commented that he is a true god being able to spy on most; the only draw of this technique is that both can only see. They can’t hear, smell, touch or taste what is going on; Dokugata has jokingly named it god’s broken T.V. screen. *'White Mist'- Shirohime has the ability to produce a pure white mist in which she can hide in and hide other creatures in said mist. She can also project illusions in the mist to throw opponents off guard; she has used this technique many times on Marine where she could sneak in Marine Bases. Other Skills "Coming Soon" Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages